impactorsmissionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saboters
The Saboters are a faction of robots, which metal surface was mixed with a chemical to produce a purple tint making them look like a shiny purple metal. Similar to how robots of the RDZ Industries went out of control and turned against humans, the Saboters are another human project to create a supreme AI that can be used in combat without need for human forces. These robots were constructed from scrap, as were the ideas of their creators Mc ! (Destructor, Drillbot, SpaceShip , UnusedGoliath ), Max666 (Destroyer ) and Tarrasque (Meleer). Their origin is Earth being a human creation but once they set themselves free, they started relocating from one place to another within the Solar System, especially when they had to flee after being defeated in a former base. It was not until the discovery of intelligent motion on Saturn's Rhea that revealed their location at least one year after their attack on the snowy planet of Impactor's first base. The Saboters were residing in an underground facility excavated by them entirely, that consisted of at least 4 levels, the top level was a large hangar area, the lower levels were labyrinths of cavern passages. The robots remained on Rhea until the end of 2006 when after a not very successful operation by Impactor and a small group, a larger operation followed that destroyed all the Saboter levels underground and forced the remaining robots to leave the moon. In 2010 the Saboters' new and final location was discovered unintentionally by Impactor's Forces on their long journey to Koprulu Sector. When the crew with Impactor started entering the Kuiper Belt, a signal was detected while nearing Pluto. This signal was coming from the rebuilt base of Saboters, who prevailed when Impactor's Forces entered the surface to investigate. They could take something useful further on the journey since Impactor discovered it was their old enemy, who had repairing robots, susceptible to permanent reprogramming by Impactor's Poseidon and perhaps some equipment to take as loot. At least half of the Saboter base remained after the other half was destroyed causing the major defeat of Impactor's Forces, preventing them from reaching the Koprulu Sector. The future of the Saboters onward was unknown, as no record was present whether they were fully defeated on Pluto or they had another base somewhere. Units All robots on death can cause damage to others if nearby. Meleer The lowest rank unit of the Saboters. Abilities * Attack Attacks, swinging with the mace, ground only. * Ground Clap Causes dizziness or stuns enemies in small range around the Meleer. Drillbot The main worker and repairer of the Saboters, valuable Worker for how many abilities there are. Abilities *'Attack' Attacks with the drill hand, ground only. *'Gather' Gathers resources. *'Repair' Repairs mechanical units and buildings for their repair cost. *'Restore Energy' Restores a small amount to a friendly unit while losing its own. Destructor A more resistant robot with more life and defense. Abilities *'Attack' Attacks using a special weapon that blasts at enemies. Can shoot air and ground. *'Missile' Launches a small missile that deals a certain amount of damage to a single ground or air target, the range is greater than the range of a regular attack. Warbot (Devastator) Another resistant robot with more life and defense. *'Attack' Attacks ground only using a heavy load of barrage bullets and deals significant damage. Spaceship The light fighter air unit of the Saboters. Abilities *'Attack' Attacks using guns in the center and on left and right side. Destroyer The massive airship of the Saboters. This is a stolen and modified old times Behemoth-class Battlecruiser. Despite its capacity, the ship is AI controlled and does not serve for any large crews. Abilities *'Attack' Attacks using a purple laser as part of the Saboter-style modification. *'Orb of Annihilation' is taken directly from the Destroyer (Warcraft III) and enhances the regular laser missile of the massive ship with a more powerful plasma ball that increases the damage despite the bigger cooldown the Saboter Destroyer has. It costs a small amount of energy for every shot while active. Saboter Leader The one Saboter that was approved to be leader did major upgrades on his weapons, body and abilities to become more powerful than any other. He had inhabited the lowest level of the underground base on Rhea until his defeat after the major operation involving a lot of Marines and troops to destroy the base. Abilities *'Attack' The leader was using a blaster that was releasing purple laser missiles. *'Unknown' His abilities were heroic, much more powerful than those of regular units. Due to how long ago the confrontation happened, there is no other data about the exact abilities. Buildings The number of unit types are limited, thus less structures are needed to maintain them. Factory The main production building. Meleer, Drillbot, Destructor, Warbot, Spaceship and Destroyer are all produced in these buildings, the building is larger for some that construct ships. Midgard The main building of the Saboters. Although they are not defeated if they lose the building, it is used for upgrades, technology, plans and everything that keeps the Saboters in coordination. The core of the Saboters AI is inside. The building comes with a powerful plasma cannon to fend off intruders and the search lights combined with the comupterized systems inside are a permanent radar on enemies in the region around the base. The Midgard was not present under the surface of Rhea but stood heavily guarded in their base on Pluto. Spiked Wall The metallic walls served as the outer barricade and fence of Saboters' base on Pluto to keep enemies out. It took a while to destroy the walls one by one.